shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Escape From Vice-Admiral Ikuna! Part 2
Ryu and Baki ran through the hall's of the marine platoons at a fact pace Baki:We been running for atleast 15 minutes how long before we get the next freaking floor! Ryu:By my photographic memory it should be 3 more minutes Baki:I bet you dont even have photographic memory! Ryu:You can't prove that Baki:Oh yeah? what did you make me say in the cell that made you laugh uncontrollablely Ryu:.....Im sorry who are you again? (spots large group of marines) hold on a minute Donna:C'm keep looking they have to be down here somewhere Lisa:(sees Ryu peeping out at them and stares) Ryu:(Sees lisa staring in his direction and pulls rice ball from under his vest) Baki:(whispers) Are you really trying to bribe a commodore? Lisa:(Makes a catching gesture) Ryu:(Throws it to her being unnoticed by the other marines) Lisa:(catches it and starts to bite on it) There's over there (points to Ryu) Ryu:Shit she stole my rice ball without repaying the debt Baki:Forget about your stupid rice-ball we gotta get out of here! (grabs Ryu by the collar and begins to run in the opposite direction) Donna: After them! (runs after the two along with several other marines) Ryu:by my photographic memory you should keep running Baki:That doesn't even make sense! Ikuna:(Crashes through the celling with her blade in hand making baki let go of ryu and the two land on opposite sides) Ryu:Sis? Baki:So your the vice-admiral eh,well here goes noting (readies himself to charge at Ikuna) Lisa:(Dual-wielding twin guns fires a bullet that nearly went through baki's head but only grazed the left side of his face leaving a wide cut) Donna:(Dashes infront of him with scyth in hand) As if we're letting you even get close to the vice-admiral! Ryu:(Gives Baki a thumbs up) Baki:Oh right! (runs away from the commodores) Donna:Hey get back here! (Go's after him along with Lisa) Ikuna:I wont let you escape a second times Ryu:Oh yeah even you cant survive my secret technique! (readies himself in a charging like manner) Ikuna:(Prepares for a powerful attack) Ryu:Melt.....Melt..... Fool! (runs toward Ikuna then uses her as a jumping stance to get into the hole she made by crashing through the ceiling) Ikuna:Boys are such idioits (signs than jumps into the hole to go after him) Ikuna:(runs until she reaches the armour) Where is he (starts sweating) isn't a bit hoter than usual around this area Ryu:(Burstes through the door surrounds by flames) Baki:(reaches the deck of the ship) it's pretty sunny today isn't it? oh yeah (jumps away from the entrance to the deck) Donna:(runs through the entrance with Lisa) No where to run now! Baki: Haha that's what you think! (that's what I think too.....) Ryu:(a phoneix burstes through the ground and as the flames disappears it was revealed to be Ryu holding Ikuna in his arms and two sword strapped to his arm) Lisa:(Aims her guns at him) Ryu:Is that how you repay the person who gave a riceball to you? (lays Ikuna down on the floor and walks over to Baki) Baki:What the hell happened to you? Ryu:I told you im useless without my gloves (Shows one of his gloves which is made out of leather and metal) Oh and (hands Baki the swords strapped on his arm) Baki:Thanks (strapped the swords to his waist) Ryu:Not a problem (turns to Lisa) do you know where the nearest island is Donna:We're not going to tell you a thing! Lisa: 9 miles to the north Donna:Lisa! Ryu:Thanks (turns back to baki) let's get going (get in a piggyback ride position Baki:Hell no im not doing that Ryu:Would you rather stay here and eventual get executed in the next few day's? Baki:Tck (Jumps on his back) Ryu:Hold on tight (Exerts flames from his gloves lifting them in the air and a few moments later allow them to fly) Can I ask you a personal question? Baki:What is it? Ryu:What is your weight Baki:Why the hell are you asking me that? Ryu:Because we're uh falling (begins to fall from a very high altitude) Category:Goku259 Category:Stories